


Talking

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Lafayette wears gloves all the time. Ben never considered that there was a reason for that besides fashion.





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt was 'telepathy'

Major Benjamin Tallmadge had never considered that the Marquis de Lafayette wore gloves all the time for any reason other than fashion. He certainly wondered about it, especially since it made certain tasks more difficult. Then Lafayette was badly hurt at the Battle of Brandywine and Ben felt as if his heart had stopped when he got the news and wouldn't start again until he saw his friend and _knew_ he would be all right. When he entered Lafayette's room where he lay recovering, Gilbert smiled weakly. "Benjamin. It is good to see you."

"Gilbert, you're all right." Stumbling forward, Ben blindly felt for the chair and sat down, trying hard not to cry.

John Laurens quietly stood up and coaxed Alexander Hamilton into leaving with him so Ben and Gilbert could talk in private. "I'm all right, mon ami. You don't need to worry."

"You're all right," Ben whispered, taking Lafayette's hand in both of his.

He started when he heard Lafyaette's voice in his head. _Non, don't-- I'm sorry, Benjamin._

"Gilbert?" Ben asked, staring when his friend gently drew his hand out of Benjamin's hold. "What was that?"

Sighing, Lafayette reached for the gloves on the bedside table and drew them on. "I hoped to tell you in my own time." He took Ben's hand and held it. "My family has a history of télépathie. Ah, the English word is telepathy. We can hear others' thoughts."

"I-- you-- what?" Ben stared at him, feeling the blood drain from his face. "You can hear my thoughts? Everyone's thoughts?"

Shaking his head quickly, Gilbert told him, "Non, non. Some of my family could have, but I cannot. I need skin-to-skin contact."

"That's why you wear the gloves," Ben murmured, looking down at the hand in his. "So you don't do it accidentally."

This time, Lafayette nodded. "Oui. It's an open secret back home, but I hoped to keep it from most of you. So far, the only people who know about are His Excellency, John, Alex, et now you. Please don't tell anyone."

"I'm the head of Intelligence, Gilbert," Ben told him with a chuckle. "I can keep secrets."

A shy smile. "Merci, Benjamin."

"Does it go both ways?" Benjamin asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Gilbert frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"I heard your voice in my head earlier," Ben explained, surprised that it was unusual. "You said 'non, don't--' and then apologized."

"Usually, I heard others' thoughts, but they don't hear mine." Gilbert looked intrigued by the idea. He held up his hand. "May I?"

Feeling nervous, Ben nevertheless nodded. "Please."

"Merci, Benjamin." Smiling reassuringly, Lafayette removed the glove and took Ben's hand in his once more. _Bonjour? Benjamin?_

Ben smiled, keeping his eyes on Gilbert's. _Bonjour, Gilbert. I like the way you say my name._

 _Do you think you could call me 'Yves', Benjamin?_ Gilbert rubbed his thumb over the back of Benjamin's hand.

Ben nodded, trying to hide the shiver that went through him at the contact. _If that's your preference, then Yves it is._

 _Oui. Please say it aloud?_ Yves looked so hopeful that Ben couldn't refuse.

His voice little more than a whisper, Ben said, "Yves."

"Oui, it sounds lovely in your voice," Yves whispered back, gently freeing his hand so he could cup Ben's cheek.

Closing his eyes, Ben leaned his cheek into Yves' touch. As he did, an image flashed across his mind's eye, of him turning his head to brush a kiss across Yves' palm. Softly, he asked, "Do you want me to do that, Yves?"

"You _saw_ that?" Yves looked worried when Ben opened his eyes.

Nodding, Ben turned his head to kiss Yves' palm. In response, Yves' eyelashes fluttered as he drew in a breath. "I did and I was thinking of it anyway."

"What about this?" Yves whispered and another image flashed across Ben's mind.

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed Yves' lips, light and sweet and swift. Sighing, Yves wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders and kissed him back. _I'd love to keep kissing you, but anyone can come in at any time._

 _Oui, you're right._ Yves reluctantly let go of Ben so he could sit up straight.

As if to confirm their fears, someone knocked on the door, just before opening it. Ben practically jumped out of his seat when he saw General Washington standing in the doorway. "Ah, Major Tallmadge. I heard you were back. I require your report."

"Yes, Sir." Ben nodded and squeezed Yves hand. _Get well soon, Yves. We have a lot to discuss._

Yves returned the squeeze. _Until then, mon cher ami._

"For now, I wish to speak with General Lafayette privately." Washington stepped aside so Ben could leave.

Nodding, Ben reluctantly released Yves' hand and headed to the door. He dared not look back, though he longed for one last glimpse of his dear friend. _We'll talk later._


End file.
